


shotgun

by clorhine



Series: boyf riends oneshots! [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, YES they kiss muah, boyf riends - Freeform, i love michaelxjeremy oneshots i am so sorry, i wrote this at 1:30 A.M. im sorry if it’s so bad lmao, stoners, we gotta get stoned in my basement!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clorhine/pseuds/clorhine
Summary: jeremy goes to michael's house to plan on getting stoned for the first time.





	shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspo from michael's route in 'be less single" !
> 
> i write in lowercase deal with it im sorry

michael starts rolling the blunt, making sure not to spill any of the valuable and expensive green flakes out of the roll. he is clearly focused, his tongue out and is being very delicate. a few more minutes and michael has two perfectly rolled blunts placed in front of him.

"ready jeremy?" he asks excitedly, eager to find out what would happen when his dainty best friend gets high for the first time.

jeremy looks at his blunt suspiciously. he's never done this before, and he's afraid what's going to happen. he looks at michael with a worried expression, contemplating if he should continue on with his michael's 'awesome' plan or not.

michael looks at him with a mocking smirk on his face. "awe, is the baby scared to get stoned?" jeremy's face suddenly turns red, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. michael chuckles. "it's okay jer, i got scared the first time too. it's really no big deal."

jeremy still seemed skeptical until michael said he would hit the blunt first. michael picks up one of the two blunts and lights up one end with a yellow bic lighter. he quickly brings the unlit end of the blunt to his lips. he takes a long drag before letting go and blowing out, filling the air with swirly clouds of smoke.

"see? easy. now you try." he says, handing the other blunt to the pale boy.

"a-are you sure? i won't die or anything?" jeremy asks, his heart beating fast from the anxiousness.

michael shook his head. "jeremy, look at me. i've been doing this since the ninth grade. do i look dead to you?" michael asks, giving jeremy some type of relief. "now, put it up to your lips."

jeremy slowly brings the joint up to his lips, getting ready for michael to light it. michael sparks the lighter and lights the exposed end. jeremy sucks in, suddenly feeling the dry smoke go down his throat. he immediately ends his hit and starts a coughing fit, his eyes starting to water. he pounds on his chest while michael pats his back, making sure he's okay.

michael eyes him, feeling bad that he made jeremy go through this. he starts to reach for the blunt in jeremy's hand when the pale boy pulls away, asking to try it one more time.

"please micah, i won't do it again. i want to get high." jeremy pouts, waiting for the taller boy's answer. michael sighs and gives in letting him take one more hit. jeremy takes another drag, accidentally taking in more smoke than he should have. his coughing fit was worse than before, giving michael quite a laugh.

"okay, okay, that's enough. sorry jer, you just can't handle it." michael shrugs and sets the blunt down, saving it for later. 

"but micahhhh" jeremy whines. "i want to get high." michael chuckles, taking another hit. "ha, the only other option is to shotgun." he smiles to himself, thinking of the stupid idea.

"let's do it." 

michael, surprised by the response, quietly chokes on the smoke, looking at jeremy in a shocked expression.

"wait, are you serious?" michael asks.

"weren't you?" jeremy replies, having a sudden feeling of confidence.

"i mean i guess, but i've never done it before."

jeremy smiles. "well today will be the perfect day to test it out."

michael, feeling slightly uncomfortable, turns and faces towards jeremy sitting down in his worn out red beanbag. he takes a long hit of his blunt, moving as far as back as he could from jeremy in the process. he softly blows the smoke towards jeremy's direction, none of the smoke reaching the freckled boy's face.

jeremy frowns. "do you mind if i sit closer? i'm not getting any of the action over here." 

michael nods his head and starts to take his second hit of the blunt. this time, jeremy is about six inches away from the olive-skinned boy. michael inhales and exhales the smoke, the swirls tickling jeremy's face. jeremy breathes it in, taking it all in. wow, that felt amazing.

jeremy's eyes were closed the entire time, the effects of the marijuana making him feel tired. michael looks at him, adoring how sleepy he looks. 

michael gets more comfortable, and with jeremy's eyes still closed, he gets closer to him, now about three inches away from his nose. he blows more smoke into the boy's face, making jeremy open his eyes, realizing how close they were. he could feel michael's hot breath against his skin, and his could taste the sweet taste of caramel coming from the filipino's mouth.

"that was sweet." jeremy says, with heaving eyelids, feeling dazed and tired. "i wanna do it one more time."

michael obliges, and takes one more drag from the already half burnt-out blunt, he takes a longer drag than before, really getting the toxins and smoke inside of him. this time, jeremy parts his lips the slightest, his eyes still closed, waiting for michael to blow that warm, sweet air on his face. michael slowly brings his hands on both of jeremy’s cheeks, suddenly closing the part on jeremy's lips with his. michael blows into the boy's mouth, exchanging the smoke. after taking in some of the smoke, jeremy pulls away, blowing the smoke out of his mouth.

jeremy smiles, and brings michael's lips onto his again, getting to taste the sweet caramel. they interlock tounges and run their fingers through each other's hair, making each other moan into each other's mouth.

their make-out session slowly reached its end, the boys looking at each other in the eye. jeremy's eyes were redder than ever, making michael laugh hysterically. jeremy was super high.

the boys make their way over to the couch, where michael sits back chillingly, while jeremy lays his head on his lap. one of michael's hands was running through jeremy's wavy locks, while the other was bringing a blunt to his own lips. 

he takes another hit and blows out, filling the air with swirly big clouds of smoke.


End file.
